glee - kurt and blaine one shots
by purple5901
Summary: a series of one shots of kurt and blaine (klaine/blurt) please leave comments and reviews
1. when kurt passes out

"i dont feel very well,"i said to blaine as they sat together in their history class. blaine noticed that he was looking a little flustered.

"just take a few deep breaths and im sure youll be fine in a couple of minutes," blaine replied as the bell went to signal the end of the lesson. he took hold of my hand and then squeezed it gently. "i have to go to my next class. ill see you in glee rehersal."

* * *

"how you feeling?" blaine asked me as soon as i walked through the door. i shrugged.

"a little better. still a little dizzy though," i replied.

"take it easy then," blaine said. i nodded and sat down in the chairnext to blaines, just as mr schue walked through the door.

"ok everybody! today we will be practising for regionals but we will be doing kurts solo with quinn and mercedes as santana, finn, brittney and rachel arnet here. everyone was baffled by rachels absence. it was not like her to be late for anything. especially when it had something to do with performing. i brushed it off. her and finn were probably making out somewhere, the same for santana and brittney. i stood up and walked into the center of the room, mercades and quinn right behind me. i heard the familiar song playing and when it got to my part i started to sing.

**something has changed within me**

**something is not the same**

**im through with playing by the rules of someone elses game**

**too late for second guessing**

**too late to go back to sleep**

**its time to trust my instincts**

**close my eyes and leap!**

**its time to try defying gravity**

**i think ill try defying gravity**

**kiss me goodbye...**

suddenly all the blood rushed to my head and the world started to spin and then turn black.

* * *

next thing i know, i am on my back with one persons voice cutting through the fuzzy jumble above my face. blaine.

"kurt. kurt! are you alright? speak to me kurt!" i could hear blaine saying. i opened my eyes properly and saw that blaine was knelling over me, my head resting in his knee. mercades was holding my hand.

"kurt, are you ok to sit up?" blaine asked me. i couldnt quite speak so i just nodded and blaine and mercadeds helped pull me into a sitting postion. i took a deep breath in.

" i just want to go home," i said.

"ill take you," blaine told me. he helped me to my feet and i found myself leaning heavily on him for support beccause i was still a bit wobbly. blaine half carried and half dragged me out of the door and down the corrido, to the main entrance.

"i will take you home in my car and i will bring you back tomorrow to come and get it. youre lucky its saturady tomorrow so you dont have to miss school," blaine told me. i opened my mouth to protest but i could tell by the look on her face that it was not open for discussion so i kept my mouth shut.

* * *

when we got to my house, blaine knocked on the door. there was no answer.

"my dad will still be at work. theres no one home. youll have to use my key," i told him.

" where is your key?" he asked me.

" in my pocket," i said, indicating to my left pocket. he reached in a took my key out, unlocking the front door with it. he dragged me indoors. when the door was closed blaine said

"forget this! i am not dragging you all the way to your room," and then he picked me up, bridal style and carried me. i am really glad that he didnt do that when we were at school otherwise i would have to drop out due to pure mortification.

blaine pushed my bedroom door open gently with his foot and layed me out on the bed tucking me under the covers. he placed a kiss to my forehad and whispered

"ill see you later."

he turned to leve, but i grabbed hold of his wrist.

"where are you going?" i asked him. "i want you to stay with me. please." i could see that blaine was unsure, but when he saw the tears welling up in my eyes, he knew that i really didnt like being left alone in the house.

"ok" he whispered and lay on top of the bed next to me. it was a tight fit as i only had a single bed so we had to lie pretty close to eachother. i layed my head on blaines chest.

"i am glad that you are here with me" i told him and he rubbed my back with his hand.

"go to sleep, baby" he whispered to me, so i closed my eyes for a nap.

* * *

i dont know what time it was, but when i woke, it was dark outside so i guessed it was at least 12 o clock. my dad would have been home, found him and left them to sleep by now. i suddenly felt a wave of nausea upon and dashed in to my bathroom and threw myself down at the toilet jst as it hit. when i had finished, i wiped my mouth on a piece of toilet paper and rested my head on the seat for a moment.

just then i felt warm hands resting on my . he rubbed my back and pulled me in to lean on him.

"its ok baby," he wispered to me over and over again. "your all sweaty. lets get this soaking wet t-shirt off you."

i noticed that he was right, my t-shirt was soaking. i raised my arms so he could pull it over my head.

"lets get you back into bed" blaine said to me. he helped me back into the bed and got in on the other side and then pulled me half on top of him. i stroked my hand across his chest. i was glad that i had such a kind and caring boyfriend. i said that to him and he just smiled and kissed my forhead.

* * *

i didnt sleep for the rest of the night and i dont think blaine got much sleep either due to the fact that i was tossing and turning for 90% of the night but he was sleeping now and by god did he look hot. just then my dad came into the room and when he saw that blaine was asleep, he made sure he kept his voice down to a whisper.

"i am going to work now. there is food in the fridge and if you need me for anything, then let me know. its is only about half past seven, so i would let him sleep for a while," he said, indicating to blaine. i nodded and he went out, closing the door behind him. i waited until i heard the front soor closed a couple of minuted later, before straining up, to watch him leave, out the window. when i saw his car pull away down the drive, i lowered my self back nito bed, only to find that i had woken blaine.

"hey," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "how are you feeling?"

"sorry for wakening you and i feel a little bit tired after the night we had. i am really sorry that i keept you awake for most of it and i am really sorry that i woke you up just now, i really didnt mean to and know you are going to be really tired for all of the day and probably most of sunday and it is all my fault isnt it and WOW im rambling, arent it?" i replied, speaking very quickely. blaine gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"yes, baby, you are rambling, " he said and then leaned in to give me another gentle kiss, " but i love it when you ramble. its hot."

i smiled and gace him a more lingering kiss, getting a small groan from blaine. i laughed quietly at the sound.

"oh, you think thats funny, do you?!" he said, jokingly and he leaned in to give me a long, passionate kiss. i somehow managed to stay silent. when we broke apart, blaine looked into my eyes.

"still no?" he asked. i shoook my head and baline gave me a kiss more passionate than before but this time, he ticked the skin behing my left ear, ever so lightly, which he knows that i love. i just couldnt contain it anymore. i let out a groan about twice as loud as blaines. thats when he pulled away.

"told you" he said.

"fine,"i said trying to sound sulky and failing. i smiled and leaned in to give blaine one last kiss.


	2. movie night

**this chapter does kind of drift into something else towards the end but it is still completly klaine so please just bear with me on this one. **

"so what movie are we going to watch?" i asked blaine as he scanned my collection of dvds. he took a moment to decide.

"this one" he replied, slliding a dvd out of the neat row. i looked at the cover.

"paranormal activity?" i said trying not to sound as dissaproving as i felt. "i hate horror films" i muttered quietly under my breath as blaine put the dvd into the dvd player and hit play. we curled up on the blanket i had spread out on the living room floor. my dad was away for the weekend and i decided to use this to the best of my advantage.

i really hated horror films and even when there was a slight chance of anything scary happening, i buried my face into blaines neck and blaine wrapped an arm around me protectivley. blaine must have fallen asleep at some point because when i next screamed, he jumped out of his skin, making me scream again. i relaxed a little when i saw that it was only blaine.

"i think we should go to bed and get some sleep " blaine said to me. i nodded my head in agreement and he stood up pulling me up with him. we both wandered into my room sleepily and fell onto the bed. i felt blaine snuggly up close behind me, unsure of what he should do.

"hold me" i whispered and he obeyed, sliding his hands around my waist and breathed down my neck, making me shiver. we drifted off into sleep.

* * *

i woke from my nightmare and sat bolt upright in the bed, sweaty and breathing heavy and uneven. i woke blaine up aswell and i felt his hands on my back as he sat up next to me.

"you ok?" he asked me, drawing soothing circles on my back as my breathing evened out. i nodded, unable to speak. i felt his arms pull me back down to lie on the bed and he turned me over to face him. i was still all sweaty and blaine reasiled this as he snaked his arms around my waist for a hug.

"ew!" he said, pulling back in disgust. "youre all sweaty!" i went to pull my t-shirt over my head but blaine stopped me. "let me."

blaine took hold of the bottom of my shirt and slowy pulled it over my head. when it was off completly, he just stared at me, making me blush quite a lot.

"blaine?" i said, waving a hand in front of his face. he snapped back to normality.

"sorry. i was just ... mesmorised by you" he said, making me blush even more. i looked away but then blaines hand was on the side of my face, turning my head to face him. when i was looking at him, he looked at me for a moment and then i felt his lips on mine in a gentle, chaste kiss. he pulled away from me and i saw the look of longing and love in his eyes.

"if you want to kiss me again, you can" i said to him and i bearly had time to breath before his lips were on mine again but this time in a more passionate kiss. he pushed me down into the bed, rolling slightly on top of me. his hands roamed up and down my naked chest making me shiver even though his hands were warm. he pulled away from me again.

"i love you, kurt" he whispered, directly into my ear.

"i love you too" i whispered back and then layed my head on laines chest to sleep.

* * *

_i was locked in a room with only one other peroson in the room. its was blaine. **oh, wonderful** i thought to my self** of all the people to get stuck in a room with, i have to get stuck with blaine anderson.**he was just looking at me, with sadness in his eyes. **holy gaga, why did he have to have such beautiful eyes.** i couldnt bear it any longer so i walked up to him._

_"blaine, i know that we have only spoken once since we broke up but i really do wish that we could still be friends," i told him. he looked at me for a long moment._

_"i mean what i said. when i said that i still loved you and the thing with eli was only a fling and didnt mean anything," blaine said, tears welling up in his eyes. i pulled him into a hug. **god i have missed these hugs.**_

_"i know that you meant it when you said that and even though i shoudnt, i forgive you" i replied. i leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on his mouth. i pulled back and pressed our foreheads together._

_"i love you, kurt" blaine said._

_"i love you too," i said back and i really meant it._

* * *

when i woke in the morning, all i could feel was something heavy stretching across my bare chest. i took me a moment to remember last nights events and realise that the arm belinged to blaine, who was still sleeping soundly, his face only inches away from mine. i leaned down and kissed him gently to wake him. he stirred slightly and then opened his eyes.

"good morning babe" he said to me and pressed a kiss into my temple.

"hello. i had the best dream ever" i said back and i reached up and stroked his face gently. we lay in silence for a few moments. then i said "what film are we going to watch this morning?"

"you can chose this one because i chosethe film last night. as long as it has nothing to do with high school musical" blaine replied to me. i opened my mouth to respond, but blaine interupted.

"or hannah montanna" he finished. i shut my mouth and let my shoulders slump in defeat. i put on my pouty face and pulled the blanket over my head, disappearing from blaines view.

suddenly blaines face was next to mine under the cover.

"didnt i leave you out there" i said, poointing upwards. blaine chuckled quietly and moved in closer to me.

"you cant get rid of me that easily, kurt" he whispered, smiling and then his lips were on mine in a mid passionate kiss and i knew right there and then with blaine was the only place i wanted to be.


	3. valentines day

_oh my GAGA! _i thought to myself as i rushed around my room, trying to get everything perfect for when blaine arrived. today was what is usually my most hated holiday but, since blaine and i got together, i have seemed to like this holiday a lot more even if the flying babies with bows and arrows stilll creep me out.

yes, everybody, it was valentines day.

i was glad that i had the house to myself. burt and carole had gone out for the night and wouldnt be back until the morning and finn was spending the night at rachels house because her parents were out of town.

i spread the blanket out on my bedroom floor, making sure that there were no creases in it. as i lighted the last few candles, i heard a knock at the door.

_ah! that must be blaine! _i ran out of the room, pausing to give my hair a quick check in the mirror before opening the front door. i was greeted with a gentle kiss on the lips before i could even say hello. when blaine pulled apart from me, he said

"happy valentines day, gorgeous"

"happy valentines day. come in i have a surprise for you," i told him with a secret smile. i took him by the hand and led him down into my basement bedroom. the look on blaines face when he saw the picnic and the blankets and the candles, was priceless. he just knid of stood there for a moment, staring into space.

"blaine...BLAINE!"i laughed, waving my hand in front of his face. that seemed to bring him back down to earth.

"sorry. i was just shocked by the fact that you would go to all this trouble for little me. im not worth it you know," he said to me, as he turned to face me. i took hold of his hands.

"blaine, you mean he world to mean and you deserve all of this and so much more," i told him and i meant it.

"your amazing" he said back to me and he leaned down to give me a kiss, slightly more lingering than before. when we broke apart i led him by the hands to the blanket and we sat down together. i snuggled into him.

"i love you," he whispered into my hair almost so quietly that i didnt hear, but i did hear. i lay still for a moment before lifting my head to look at him.

"i love you too" i told him and i reached up to give him a passionate kiss that was full of love. i had never felt more sure of anything in my entire life.

"what movie are we watching?" blaine asked me.

"i thought that we wouldnt watch a movie tonight because i thought that we watched movies all the time so i thought that we could just sit here and eat the picnic and just cuddle and talk to eachother until we got tired because we never really talk anymore and i miss all the goofy convosation we used to have and i hope you dont mind that we are not watching a film but -" i said but i was cut off by the feel of blaines lips against mine.

i put my hands around the back of neck, pulling him closer to me, deepening the kiss. we broke apart for need of air. i could see that blaines eyes were full of want and love so i leaned up and gave him the most passionate kiss that i was capable of.

he started to pull my t-shirt up from my jeans and i gasped through the kiss. blaine pulled away then.

"i am going too quickly? do you want me to stoo?" h asked me and i shook my head, letting him know that it was ok and he carried on kissing me, moving down to my neck where he bit at my sking and swirled his tongue in a way that was sure to leave a purple mark there in the morning.

he carried on moving lower and he pulled my t-shirt over my head and he planted soft gentle kisses on my chest and collarbone. i shovered at the contact and i ran my hands through his hair, freeing it from its usual gelled form, making it fall over blaines forehead in unruly curls.

to get back at me for the this, blaine moved up to kiss my mouth and while he did so, he ran his fingers through my hair, messing it up. i pushed him off me and he landed on the blanket beside me.

"blaine!" i yelled and folded my arms across my chest and stuck my bottom lip out, trying to be sulky. it didnt really work. i started laughing hopelessley and pretty soon blaine was laughing with me. i embraced him into a hug.

"see, you love me too much to ever be able to be mad at me,"he said to me. i smiled. "you do though, dont you! go on say it! say it!"

blaine tickled my sides until i was crying with laughter. i held my handsup in a surrendering way.

"ok, ok ill say it! blaine, you love me too much to ever be mad at me!" i said smirking.

"that was mean! you know what i meant" blaine said, glaring at me but he soon started smiling. i laced our finger together and i rested my head on blaines muscular chest. with my free hand, i gently traced his jawline with the tip of my fingers, making him shudder beneath me. i planted soft kisses on his neck and chin.

"kurt, you know how you wanted to talk. well, why dont we talk now?" blaine asked me.

"ok," i said without lifting my head. "well.." i started.

* * *

**a/n: this isnt really the besy piece of writing that i have done so please leave suggestion for what i can write about because even though i am still watching glee, i am running out of ideas.**

**i do have an idea for my next one shot but it is quite depressing at the start but i kind of gets a little bit happier at the end so if you like sad starys and happy(ish) endings then wait around for my next fanfic which i should be adding in the next couple of days depending on exam work and such... so... bye xx**


	4. helping kurt

**in this chapter, kurt is feeling very low because bullying and he is self-harming and he doesnt want to tell blaine because he is scared that blaine will think he is a wimp but blainefinds out and he tries to help kurt show him that he does mean something to him in any way he can...**

**i dont really know if it will go into smut because i dont have the balls (no punn intended [and yes i am female]) to really write smut but there WILL be fluff in this but i dont know if i could write smut so...bye, purple5901 xx**

* * *

i didnt know what else to do. i really didnt want to resort to what i was doing but i didnt think that there was any other option. i managed to keep it hidden from people for about 6 months but blaine had seen them when he wanted to show my what the lines on my palm meant. he saw the red, unhealing lines that scarred my wrists and hands. he just sat there and stared at me for a second and there was hurt in his eyes and i just left and siad 'see you later'. _what the hell am i supposed to do now?_

just then the doorbell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. i ran up the stairs to the door to open it, hoping it was my dad but to my dismay, it was blaine. not that i am not always happy to see him, i just didnt want to see him at this point.

"kurt, we need to talk. can i come in?" he said. i stepped to one side, letting him throught the door. he went down into my bedrrom and sat down on the couch, me following on his heels.

"kurt, i cant just ignore what i saw today. i cant just pretend that i never saw it because i did," blaine said. i could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"i didnt know what else to do. i didnt know who to turn to," i blurted out, sobbing like a child.

"why didnt you come to me?" blaine asked, putting an arm around me.

"i thought that you would be embarassed of me" i replied.

"kurt, i would never be embarassed of you. i love you too much" he said andpressed a quick kiss to my temple. i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. when he released me, he gave my a chast kiss on my mouth. i pulled him back in for a deeper, more lingering kiss.

"kurt,i will do everythign that i possibly can to help you through this and to show you that you mean the world to me," blaine told me, wiping the tears from my face. "can i see them?"

i lifted up my sleeves and blaine gasped. i went to pull them down again, feeling embarased, but blaine stopped me, putting his hand over a few of them, making me wince.

"sorry," he whispered and pulled my sleeves back up again. he stroked his thumb gently over some of the cuts and scrapes on my arms. he pulled me up from the bed and led me into the bathroom. he soaked the face cloth in cold water and placed it lightly over the cuts. i stung quite a lot.

"i know it hurts but it will feel better soon. i promise" he said, holing me close. i began to relax after that, letting blaine pour waterover the scrapes.

when he had finished doing that, he went upstairs into the kitchen and fetched a couple of thin bandages and wrapped my arms in them. when he was done, he placed a kiss to my forehead and let me go.

"there we go, all finished" blaine said. i nodded my thanks and he came and sat on the bed next to me.

"lets put a film on," i said to blaine. it was the first thing i had said in quite a while.

"ok" he said and he picked a film and put it into the cover. i rested my head on blaines shoulder.

* * *

i must have fallen asleep at some point because when i woke, i was under the cover in my bed, with something big and warm pressing into my back. i tried to realise what was going on and what the big this on my back was. then i suddenly remembered. BLAINE! i shot up in my bed, panicking for a second and then realising that i had woken blaine up aswell.

"sorry" i said, sinking back down into the bed.

"its ok. are you ok?" blaine asked me.

"yeah, i just panicked for a second" i reassured him. i snuggled back down into the covers and rolled over so i was pressing into blaine, my mouth centimeters away from his. i leaned over and gave him a kiss.

when i went to pull back, i found that i couldnt due to the fact that blaine had wrapped his arms around my back, preventing me from moving. i smiled against his mouth and couldnt help letting out a chuckle.

"whats so funny?" he asked me, loosening his grip a little. i laughed more loudly this time.

"i just love you so much" i told him. then it was blaines turn to smile, then his face turned serious.

"kurt, i just want you to know that you can come to me with any problem, and i will never judge you for it," blaine told me, in between kissing my jawline. i pulled his head back gently so i could look at him.

"i know that i can now and i will in the future and the same goes for you. if you ever need me, im here," i said and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"i love you so, so much and i am going to help you through this," blaine said to me.

"i know and i love you too," i said and kissed him with a kiss that was full of trust, hope and love.

* * *

**a/n: ok so what did you think of that one shot? please comment and leave feedback. i have an idea for my next one shot and that will probably be my last one so ill give you a hint:**

**its called Doctor Kurt!**


End file.
